Switching Lanes
by BrookenLucas12
Summary: Brooke Davis's POV, when the group go on a camping trip. Brooke finds herself still in love with a certain ex, and scared for her life when she finds out that some people aren't exactly wanted alive. A mix between comedy, horror, and romance. [complete]
1. Welcome to Camp, Sunshine

Switching Lanes Chapter 1  
  
I could easily tell any person on this earth that I was over him.  
  
I could say that it was just a fling. Honest to god it meant nothing.  
  
But if that were the case, which it often was, I would be lying.  
  
Because if someone made me count the amount of times I had glanced at him in the last hour, I would honestly have to say about 50.  
  
Okay, so I was stilly totally in love with him. But who wouldn't be? Those perfect blonde locks, and the big blue eyes? I mean, hello!  
  
So maybe I wasn't exactly his type. I was the Party Girl, and he was the Good Guy. But you can't control love. My nana always told me that.  
  
I don't know why he was picked to be in my group.  
  
Because I sure as hell do not believe in Fate.  
  
First of all, I didn't even want to come on this trip. I mean, camping is supposedly supposed to be 'fun'. Yeah, some fun.  
  
I can give you a small list to why I hate camping.  
  
I hate ghost stories, or 'campfire stories'. I am terrified of water, unless it's crystal clear swimming pool water. I hate the dark, stupid I know, but I can't help it. I really really truly hate being left alone. Like it's weird, but I hate being alone. I am completely and totally 100%-ly still in love with my hot, cheating ex- boyfriend.  
  
Oh god, I am going to die.  
  
Okay, maybe it isn't just me. (It probably is, but I'm trying to make myself feel better.) But I am almost positive, that he has checked me out more then once on this horrible bus ride.  
  
We're almost there. I here excited students whispering about this amazing 'Camp Klein'. Give me a break; they could have come up with a better name then that.  
  
Suddenly we're off the main road, and on some bumpy road that's sanding up the windows, so we're like, riding in dust. And Coach Whitey (What the hell is with that name?) stands up, holding onto his seat, so he can stand up.  
  
He clears his throat and smiles. "Obviously, boys and girls get different tents and such,"  
  
Boys groan.  
  
Girls laugh.  
  
"But I'm sure you've all been camping."  
  
I slide down in my seat. Count me out. Except for that time Peyton and I camped out in my backyard when I was like 10. But that doesn't really count, because at midnight I swore I heard werewolves, and me and Peyton rushed back to the warm comfort of my bedroom.  
  
"So, same as usual, yada yada yada, you'll hear more from your counselors. Just thought you should know before any of the male species think that they're bunkin' with the girls."  
  
We all laugh.  
  
The bus pulls up at its stop and we all step off. I am so glad I wore a tracksuit, what would have happened if I wore jeans?  
  
We all gather around the main counselor, Helen, who tells us the rules, and everything.  
  
Must be in bed (or sleeping bag) by 10:45.  
  
Yeah, right.  
  
It's gonna be a long trip.  
  
10 minutes have passed and we supposedly should head back to our tents to change for our opening campfire. One problem, I can't find Peyton. Just so you know, I forgave Peyton a while ago. I am still overly depressed that she took the love of my life, but it's not like I have any other friends. Plus, it's ho's over bro's again. I hope. And she's been lookin' all googly- eyed over Jake lately.  
  
I'm short, just under 5'5. So how am I supposed to get to Peyton? By stepping on whosever's bag it is I'm stepping on.  
  
"Peyton!" I call.  
  
She comes bounding out of nowhere, and scares the hell out of me, causing me to fall over, thank God, landing on my feet.  
  
"Come on," She complains, tugging at my arm. "Let's go find a tent, before we have to build our own!"  
  
"Good Idea." I mumble.  
  
We scatter off towards the location of the tents, and find ourselves a tent directly across from a certain young daddy, and one ex-boyfriend. 


	2. Insecurities

Switching Lanes Chapter 2  
  
We woke up the next morning bright and early, which I hate.  
  
The counselors grimly forced us into the cold lake for our morning swim and I practically killed them. So when Helen told me I needed to go in the water, while I was laying out my red towel, I smiled sweetly and said, "I'm sorry, I don't remember the brochure requiring any swimming at 6:45 in the morning."  
  
I heard some snickers from behind me.  
  
"Davis, get in."  
  
"Can't swim, sorry."  
  
"Uh-huh. I'm sure your parents would know whether or not you usually swim."  
  
"Well considering I never see them, probably not."  
  
She crossed her arms over her chest and frowned. "Why don't you want to swim?"  
  
Insecurities got the best of me and I ushered her away from my fellow peers.  
  
"I'm afraid of the water." I mumbled.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just am."  
  
"Okay," She took in a deep breath, "but just this time. Next time, which will be later on today, grab a partner."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
I hurried back to my towel and sat back, watching as Peyton smiled shyly at Jake, while she gently toweled off.  
  
Young love was so adorable. Of course, at the mention of young love, I suddenly became sad. I mean, here I was in this camp place, with my best friend who has a love interest, and everyone else who's either dating or knowing who the want to date. And then there's me, alone and single. But in love. Madly in love.  
  
Thinking of love, my eyes find they're way to Lucas. He was so cute. His hair was a mess, from waking up early, and there were the usual morning bags underneath his eyes. He was cold, I could tell. He'd left his towel in his tent, because of his tiredness. I saw him laugh at Jake who was wrapping himself up in his own towel. His own Superman towel.  
  
"At least I have a towel, smart one."  
  
That was when I realized I was dry, and he was soaking.  
  
I slowly walked towards him.  
  
"Lucas?"  
  
"Hi Brooke." He was shocked, I could tell. We still were not on good terms.  
  
I smiled. "I see you forgot your towel."  
  
"Yes." He smiled back  
  
"Well since I'm obviously dry, and you're, well, not, I figured that you could maybe use my towel." I pushed it towards him and he took it with a small smile.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Just bring it to my tent later. See you boys later."  
  
I strutted off towards Peyton, as dry as can be, and we made our way back to our tent to change.  
  
Lucas was watching me, and I knew it. I could see him inhaling my scent from the towel.  
  
Aha! So I knew it! He still had feelings for me. I grinned to myself.  
  
I changed into a black tank top, a really short black skirt, and flip- flops.  
  
Peyton and I made jokes and laughed as we made our way to the 'mess hall'. Why the hell would they call it a Mess Hall? Because people made messes?  
  
When we were inside, I took one look at the food and let realization slap me across the face. I missed Tree Hill High School food.  
  
This sucked. Peyton and I sat with the cheerleaders. I ignored them the entire conversation and focused on Lucas who kept glancing my way every five seconds. I smirked when he looked up again to see that I'd caught him. He kind of waved and blushed. He stared at his food for the rest of the time we were there.  
  
I excused myself from the fashion talk and made my way to Helen who was eating at the counselors' table.  
  
"Hi." I said  
  
"Hi Brooke, can I help you with something?"  
  
"Actually, I was hoping maybe I could go for a jog around the area."  
  
"How come?"  
  
"To make up for today's swim." I said with a grin.  
  
She looked at me hesitantly. "Alright, fine. Be back in an hour."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
I quickly went back to the tent and changed into shorts and sneakers. I jogged around the tents and into the forests. I had been running for about a half hour when I felt footsteps behind me. I was quick. I turned to face whoever it was, but saw no one. I was creeped out. I kept jogging though. That was when I heard the footsteps again. I turned around and once again saw no one. What was I doing? I hated being alone, yet here I was on my own. My jog broke into a run as I galloped back to camp in fear. Thank God I had good memory. Otherwise I would have probably gotten lost.  
  
I began to walk slowly backwards, freaked the hell out. That was when I rammed into someone. 


	3. Care to go for a swim?

Switching Lanes Chapter 3  
  
I screamed and jumped about two miles.  
  
He screamed as well, but only because I had screamed.  
  
"Lucas?" I asked, putting my hands over my heart.  
  
"Hey Brooke. I just went to drop your towel off."  
  
"Oh, sorry. It's just that you scared me."  
  
He smiled. "And for that, I apologize."  
  
I smiled back. "So, how's everything?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Good."  
  
We both started at the same time.  
  
"Wait," I called, "Me first."  
  
He nodded.  
  
"I forgive you. I mean, I've just been so mean, and I- I know that pretending to be pregnant was wrong, and just not being that great of a person, ya know? But I really really want you to know that I am sorry, and I want to be your friend."  
  
He looked at me and nodded. "Okay."  
  
I grinned. "Now what was it you had to say?"  
  
"Nothing," He said, "It isn't important."  
  
"Okay." I shrugged.  
  
Bummer, I really wanted to hear what he had to say. Whatever, at least we were friends now.  
  
Later that day, we were off for another swim.  
  
I was terrified. I really did not want to go, but I had no choice. I had promised Helen. My red towel, (which, to my pleasure smelled a lot like Lucas) was once again draped out on the floor for me to use. I, however, was still dressed. I had jeans and a silky black top over my cream colored bikini.  
  
I sighed as I looked into the water. The lake was large and empty. It would be about 20 minutes before people actually started going in. We were now just taking off our clothes or laying out our towels or whatever. I glanced over at Lucas who wore Jeans and a blue top.  
  
I heard Tim's voice from behind me.  
  
"Hey there, Brookie!" He teased.  
  
"Hey there, Loser." I said with absolutely no enthusiasm whatsoever.  
  
He grinned his ugly smile and lifted me into the air.  
  
"Tim! Tim, no! Stop! Put me down!" I yelled to no avail. He held me over the water and let my feet dangle.  
  
"What's the matter, Brookie? Afraid of the water?"  
  
"Tim! Put me down this instant!" I couldn't do anything, Tim threw me into the lake kicking and screaming.  
  
The cool water chilled me, and I surfaced angrily.  
  
Peyton was slapping Tim on the back of the head, and Lucas was angrily telling him what an a-hole he was.  
  
"You okay, Brooke?" Peyton hollered.  
  
No, I was terrified to be honest. But I couldn't let her know that.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. A little angry, but fine."  
  
Lucas held both his hands over the edge of the dock for me.  
  
I made my way towards him, when suddenly something gripped my foot.  
  
I really wanted to scream, so I did.  
  
"What? What's wrong?" Lucas asked, worried.  
  
"Something has my foot!" I yelled before going underwater.  
  
I opened my eyes in the water, trying to adjust through the darkness of the lake.  
  
I surfaced once more, screaming.  
  
Lucas dove in, as I was pulled deeper.  
  
The grip on my foot tightened, and I felt as if fingernails were digging into my foot.  
  
I couldn't breathe, everything around me was looking hazy, and I was dizzy.  
  
Lucas grabbed me, and the grip loosened completely before everything went black. 


	4. His lips on mine

Switching Lanes Chapter 4  
  
I opened my eyes, to see Lucas on top of me, his lips on mine.  
  
I was dead for sure, I thought. There is no other reason Lucas would be kissing me.  
  
Unless, he was in fact performing CPR.  
  
Which he was.  
  
I sat up and let myself spit the water that had been choking me come out.  
  
"The-the thing?" I asked to no one in particular.  
  
"There is nothing there." Lucas said, pulling me in for a hug.  
  
Our wet bodies touched, him and mine.  
  
"We thought you were gone for a second there." He laughed, and I laughed.  
  
Then I remembered, I had felt fingernails digging into my foot.  
  
"Maybe you were grabbed by some seaweed or something." He said rationally.  
  
"No, wait!" I rolled my jeans up, revealing a bloody foot. The blood, we both realized was coming from four small cuts on one side of my foot, and one on the other.  
  
"A handprint." We whispered in unison.  
  
Then I heard Peyton's voice. "There! Over there!" She called.  
  
Helen came right behind her.  
  
The both stopped to look at my foot.  
  
"What is that?" Peyton asked.  
  
"Someone must have pulled her down," Lucas said pointing at the lake, "Someone's in there."  
  
Helen was speechless, so was I. I watched as Tim was scolded, and the rest of the students from Tree Hill stared in shock.  
  
This was weird.  
  
Later that night, We sat by the campfire telling camp stories and such. Really, I didn't mind, nor was I really paying attention. I was leaning my head on The Lucas Scott's shoulder. My foot had been tied up and declared 'sprained'. Lucky for me that meant no activities.  
  
Stu was in the middle of a story. Talking about how some kids had gotten kidnapped in this very campsite three years ago or something like that. Lucas was holding my hand, as I leaned into him, when it happened. He turned his head the slightest bit, and our lips met. I don't think I've ever smiled so big afterward.  
  
I was in love all over again.  
  
That night, Peyton fell asleep on me early. And I had a problem. I had to pee.  
  
"Peyton!" I hissed.  
  
"Whatgmdsgd?"  
  
"Peyton, I have to pee! Come with me!"  
  
"Fine, okay." She murmured, a death look on her face.  
  
I had to basically drag her out of the tent and to the bathrooms. When we were finished, we headed back, and she immediately went into a deep sleep.  
  
I heard footsteps from behind.  
  
I shook her.  
  
"Peyton! Get up!"  
  
Nothing.  
  
More frequent footsteps.  
  
I tried waking her. It was no use. I escaped from the tent, limping into Lucas's tent.  
  
He bolted upward.  
  
"Lucas!" I panted.  
  
"There's something out there!"  
  
"What?" He mumbled  
  
"Something's out there. Peyton wouldn't wake up."  
  
He began to stand up. "Let me check it out."  
  
"Okay."  
  
He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards our tent. Peyton lay sound asleep inside. We both looked around, no one was here. I had been wrong.  
  
"See? It's alright."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
He lifted my chin. "Would you like me to stay with you, just to make sure?"  
  
I nodded and smiled. "Yes, please."  
  
We slipped into my tent, and just lay down, enjoying each other's presence.  
  
Peyton woke up the next morning screaming.  
  
Both Lucas and I bolted upright.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"Oh my God, Brooke. I thought Lucas was raping you."  
  
"Um, okay," Lucas grinned, before kissing me on the lips. "Gotta go. I think your friend here mighta woken everyone up."  
  
"Bye." I said, smiling like a kid with a crush.  
  
He waved and left. Suddenly, I was depressed. Weird.  
  
That was one of the regular days we had. With no foot-grabbing monsters, or campers feeling like they were being followed. But, that was the only regular day we would have for a while. Because the day after, someone would be dead. 


	5. Finding the first

Switching Lanes Chapter 5  
  
{Writer's note: Thank you for all the feedback! Sorry it took so long for this chapter, yesterday, I broke my wrist, so I hope this chapter is okay. Please r&r! Thank you!}  
  
Dawn was peeking around the corner, and I was nestling deeper into Lucas to avoid it, when we heard the high-pitched scream.  
  
I dressed quickly, as did Peyton, and we ran towards the sound, with the rest of Tree Hill.  
  
Haley James – A.K.A Tutor Girl – emerged from the girl's bathroom, drenched in blood. Lucas ran to her support.  
  
"There's something in there!" She cried.  
  
Helen jogged in to the bathroom, and came out a minute later, holding out her walkie-talkie.  
  
"...There appears to be a student inside.." We heard her say. Gasps echoed around, but I found myself looking at Haley. I hadn't seen her the entire camping trip, and she looked terrified.  
  
Who was the student?  
  
I had to check.  
  
I rushed into the bathroom, hearing cries from all over.  
  
"Brooke, stop!" or "Brooke you can't!"  
  
The bathroom looked normal at first, until I saw a few drops of blood from the last stall. I entered the stall, my heart thundering.  
  
I saw the face. I saw the body. I started to cry, and I put my hands over my mouth in fear of throwing up.  
  
Poor Mouth.  
  
He never did anything to anyone. So why him?  
  
His body was mangled, and he looked as if he'd been beaten.  
  
I rushed outside, afraid to look any longer.  
  
I started to cry harder, as I fell to the ground, and hand on my mouth.  
  
"You and Luke are both great people," I heard his words in my head, "I hope everything works out for the both of you."  
  
Lucas came from behind me and lifted me up, hugging me close to himself.  
  
"Who is it?" His husky voice whispered into my ear.  
  
"M-M-Mouth.." I sobbed into his shoulder.  
  
"Oh God." I heard him say to himself.  
  
We both thought the same thing at the same time. It could have been me.  
  
Later that day, Helen decided it was time to go home. Well, us to go home. She arranged for two buses to come pick us up. We waited for a while, and the bus was suddenly there. We were about to board, when I realized Lucas was missing.  
  
Peyton, Haley, Nathan, Tim, Jake, and Theresa came with me to find him. I have no clue why I couldn't have gone by myself, but apparently Lucas had some admirers.  
  
Lucas was rushing out of his tent when we found him. Typical.  
  
"Sorry," He laughed, "I forgot something."  
  
I kissed him. "It's okay."  
  
We were making our way back to the buses (slowly, I may add,) when we suddenly realized something. The busses were gone. Now, I know what you're probably thinking: That isn't possible. How could a bus forget its students? I have no clue. But trust me, when we realized that not only were we alone, we were probably alone with a killer, we panicked.  
  
I jogged towards the office.  
  
"Helen?" I called.  
  
"Anyone?" Lucas asked. The office seemed abandoned.  
  
The police had filed a report and left over an hour ago, claiming that Mouth had committed suicide, because his writs had both been slit. But I knew it wasn't true.  
  
I knew the staff was probably scared, and they probably would've left at some point, but now?  
  
Jake picked up a telephone. "It's dead." He mumbled.  
  
Five minutes later, we found Helen dead, also.  
  
She had been stabbed.  
  
No shock, actually.  
  
So the only thing we could was try and survive. We figured that eventually, when the bus was back in Tree Hill, they would notice eight students missing, and when they did, they would come back and get us.  
  
But then we did something really stupid.  
  
We decided to explore.  
  
Unfortunately, we got lost, but that was okay, we would still be found.  
  
An hour later, you could have found us like this:  
  
Nathan and Haley cuddling by a tree.  
  
Lucas and I cuddling and whispering by another tree.  
  
Peyton and Jake shyly talking and laughing to each other.  
  
Tim trying to feel a very annoyed Theresa up.  
  
After about another hour, we started to panic. It was now dark, and no one could be found anywhere.  
  
We started to walk around again.  
  
Theresa pointed to a single tulip by a tree. "I recognize that!"  
  
I frowned.  
  
Tim said, "Yeah, I did too. The last four trees!"  
  
He laughed, and we all looked at him like he was retarded, which we all knew he was anyway.  
  
"Look, I have to piss." Nathan complained. Jake and Lucas agreed. We made Tim go with them.  
  
We (meaning the girls) waited for a few minutes for the boys to come back.  
  
Tim, Lucas, and Jake came back.  
  
Nathan was missing.  
  
We searched for over a half hour, we couldn't find him.  
  
Poor Nathan, he was probably scared to death.  
  
We all thought. What would be the best way to find him?  
  
Splitting up, we all agreed.  
  
Lucas with me.  
  
Tim and Theresa.  
  
Haley, Jake, and Peyton.  
  
Only, we were wrong.  
  
Splitting up, was the worse idea possible. 


	6. They left us?

Switching Lanes  
  
Chapter 6  
  
[Author note; Ahh, it only took forever..Oh, just so you know, the chapter will switch from character to character, but will remain only in Brooke's POV]  
  
Brooke and Lucas  
  
Lucas and I walked hand in hand, both terrified.  
  
"Luke?" I whispered  
  
"Yep?"  
  
I then asked the question both of us had been thinking, "What if he's dead?"  
  
Lucas stopped dead in his tracks, and turned to me, tears in his eyes. "You know? He isn't going anywhere. Because him and I? We're just getting to know each other. So, he's going to be fine. Alright? Just fine."  
  
I nodded, and we started walking again, walking deep into the unknown...  
  
Jake, Peyton, and Haley  
  
"Don't worry Hales," Peyton smiled, "We will find him."  
  
Haley nodded, "Oh, I know."   
  
Jake led the way. He kept glancing backward towards Haley and Peyton.  
  
"Guys! Speed it up back there!"  
  
"Yes sir!" Peyton yelled.  
  
Theresa and Tim  
  
"So, wanna go make out or something?" Tim's voice echoed.  
  
"No Tim! We're looking for Nathan, remember? Your friend?"  
  
"Nathan is fine. Trust me."  
  
Theresa glanced at him. "Tim, if you come the slightest bit close to me again, I wil kill you."   
  
She began walking ahead and Tim stopped. What did she mean by kill him. He was too freaked to follow her. He began walking backwards. He bumped into someone and turned. His eyes grew wide before an ax smashed down onto his head.  
  
Jake, Peyton, and Haley  
  
"Did you hear that?" Peyton asked Jake.  
  
"Yes, Haley?"  
  
"Me too."  
  
With that, the group began running in search of the sound.  
  
Brooke and Lucas  
  
I kept thinking about Mouth. He was so sweet, and he didn't deserve this. We were going to find who did this, and make him pay. Luke felt the same way, I knew. I could see it in his eyes.   
  
We heard a rustling of leaves behind us, and we both turned abrubtly. Nathan emerged, coughing, and clutching his throat.  
  
"Nate!" Luke yelled, running to his brother's support.  
  
I slowley walked towards him. A cut lay fresh over his right eye, deep and long.   
  
"I was attacked." He whispered, his throat was red.  
  
"I can see that." Lucas mumbled.  
  
"Did you see who?" I asked, my hands on my hips.  
  
"No, he was wearing a black mask."  
  
"How did you know it was a he?" I questioned  
  
Nathan laughed, "A girl couldn't tackle like that."  
  
With that, we went in search of the rest of the group, wherever they were.  
  
Theresa  
  
"Tim? Tim you idiot, this isn't funny!" She screamed.  
  
"I want to make out with you, Tim!" She yelled in a last resort. He didn't come. She sat quietly on the grass, sinking into the dirt, looking around, scared.   
  
Suddenly, she felt herself being strangled by a rope. She tried to lift herself up, but it was useless. Her lifeless body fell to the ground.  
  
Jake, Peyton, and Haley  
  
The three were in search of the sound they had heard, fearing for Nathan.   
  
"Do you think he's okay?" Haley asked  
  
"I know he is." Jake answered.  
  
"Hey look, it's Brooke!" Haley yelled waving her arms in the air.  
  
Brooke, Lucas, and Nathan  
  
I walked quickly, wanting to avoid any murders currently going on. That was when I saw Haley.   
  
"Haley! We found him! Haley!"  
  
Haley rushed towards Nathan and began kissing various parts of his face, hugging him tight.  
  
"Oh God, I was so worried." She whispered.  
  
I grabbed Peyton by the arm. "Where are Tim and Theresa?"  
  
She looked at me strangely. "They aren't with you? We heard a noise a while ago, we thought it was..you know..Nathan, but, I'm not sure. Where could they be? I mean-"  
  
"Peyt, your rambling." That was my job! Job-stealer. Peyton was good at always being calm and stuff. That wasn't me. I was never rashional.   
  
"I was, wasn't I?"   
  
We both sort of laughed.   
  
"Well, what do we do? Split up again?" Peyton asked  
  
"No, I'm not sure that was a good idea," Jake said "I mean, this is a really big forest, and we could have gotten lost from one another, like Theresa and Tim did."  
  
"You're right," I said "We should stick together."  
  
And with that, we were off. To where? We didn't know.  
  
Next Chapter  
  
BRUCAS!  
  
Major JEYTON!  
  
HALEY next to go? 


	7. Lovey Dovey and Murder

* * *

Hey, sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was just very angry because deleted my story SEASON 2, lucky I saved it. I will be re-posting that as soon as my computer gets fixed. If this story gets deleted, I will just continue from where I left off. Um, if you have any comments or questions, feel free to leave them and I will answer them here. Enjoy.

* * *

Switching Lanes  
  
Chapter 7  
  
I know I shouldn't have screamed so loud, but I couldn't help it. Theresa was hanging by the tree in front of me.  
  
She looked purple. Purple. Funny, that used to be my favorite color.  
  
I got down on my knees, and leaned down on the floor, my hands over my eyes. This could not be happening. I began to sob.  
  
"I'm sorry!" I cried, "I'm sorry I was so mean to you the entire time I've know you!"  
  
I began to pray. I prayed that everyone was okay. That Tim was okay.  
  
Everyone was behind me, staring in shock.  
  
Lucas hugged me, and lifted me up.  
  
"Let's go." He whispered.  
  
We started to walk away.  
  
The tears wouldn't stop streaming from my eyes.  
  
Why was this person killing off people who hadn't done anything to anyone? It was so strange.  
  
Why not me? I had been a bitch to everyone I knew.  
  
_He did try to kill you, remember?_ A voice in my head said. Thoughts of the lake incident flashed through my head. And then, Mouth, and then Theresa.  
  
"It isn't safe for us to separate." Nathan said, clinging to Haley.  
  
"We have to." Peyton mumbled.  
  
Haley nodded. "It's the only way, we might find Tim, before it's too late for him too."  
  
Jake shook his head 'no'. "It's not going to happen."  
  
"It's the only way." Haley repeated again, starting to cry.  
  
Haley was right.  
  
Luke and I were together again.  
  
Peyton and Jake, also.  
  
And Nathan, and Haley.

* * *

Lucas and I walked together, holding hands.  
  
"So, when we leave," He said "What should we do in Tree Hill?"  
  
I looked at him, skeptical. "What makes you so sure we'll leave?"  
  
"What makes you so sure we won't?" He kissed me.  
  
"Okay, I guess we could announce to everyone that we're dating."  
  
"Everyone." He agreed.  
  
"And, um," He was trying to get me to forget about Theresa. "We could get married I guess."  
  
"You guess, eh?" He laughed  
  
"This is just a ploy, to get me to forget about Theresa and Mouth." I mumbled.  
  
"Is it working?"  
  
I looked up. "Yes."  
  
Everything seemed so serious, so intense at that point. Nothing else mattered. Not that Tim was missing, probably dead. Not that there was a killer free. Not that we were the targets. Nothing, except him, and me.  
  
"I love you." He whispered. I breathed in. No one had ever said that to me. No one had meant it. I felt the exact same way, I wanted to tell him so many times, trying to explain it in any other way. And now I didn't have to. Now the words could just come out, like they had wanted to.  
  
"I love you, too." And that thing happened, when you get all choked up, and you can't do anything. You wish there was a bed near you, so you could jump on it, and squeal to your best friend. You wish everyone could know you were in love, and you wanted to have everything with that person.  
  
Lucas and I began to kiss. First, just small kisses. Then we got heated, making out. Pretty soon, Lucas had me on the ground, by him. And we made love, sweet amazing love. I know what some of you may be thinking. There's a killer, stupid bitch!  
  
But, I was in love. And nothing else mattered. Afterwards, we held each other. And talked to each other in a voice you talk to your lover in, when you first wake up. I was so proud. I had achieved something un-achievable in my family. I Brooke Davis, had fallen in love. Oh my God.  
  
Nothing could ruin my moment, not even the answer to all our questions, watching us nearby.

* * *

Peyton made a face at the tree.  
  
"I think we should mark it. You know, so we can make sure, if we've already seen this tree." She said to Jake.  
  
Jake frowned. "Right now, the only tree I want to see is Tree Hill, and I just want to see my baby girl. I want to tell her that daddy will be home soon."  
  
Peyton's eyes welled up. "I'm so scared, Jake."  
  
Jake took her in his arms and smiled. "Everything will be okay. Because, you know, I have to make it home for Jenny. I won't let her grow up without me."  
  
Peyton nodded. "I know. That's why I like you so much."  
  
"You know, Peyton. I was thinking." He began.  
  
"Me too."  
  
"When we get back to Tree Hill. If you want to, go out sometime."  
  
"I would love too."  
  
"Great." He hugged her. She kissed him.  
  
The kiss lasted for a while. Peyton pushed Jake up onto the tree.  
  
As she did, something hit her in the back, and she screamed. Turning around, she saw Tim. Tim with an ax in his head. He had fallen out of the tree.  
  
Peyton couldn't look. She dug her face into Jake's chest, and began to cry.

* * *

Haley and Nathan were walking together, looking around.  
  
"No, Nathan. I'm sure we've been here already."  
  
"Yeah, you could be right."  
  
"We've searched everywhere. Where could he be?"  
  
Nathan was staring at something behind her, a look of panic in his eye.  
  
"Nathan?" She questioned.  
  
"Right here." A voice from behind her said.  
  
She turned around and didn't have time to scream. A blow to the face made her fall to the ground instantly.

* * *

**Spoilers:**  
  
Is Haley dead?  
  
Where has Nathan gone?  
  
Who's come to the rescue?  
  
Who will go next?  
  
BRUCAS to come  
  
JEYTON to come

* * *

Okay, by 'to come', I mean that the next chapter will have only Brucas and Jeyton, and no Naley. Please ask questions and leave feedback! 


	8. Who to the rescue?

* * *

Hey, not much to say, I've changed the chapters, instead of just chapters, they now all have a title.

* * *

**Switching Lanes**  
  
**Chapter 8**  
  
Peyton sat by another tree, watching Jake pace. Tim's body lay motionless on the ground. Peyton couldn't help sneaking a glance at him every couple of seconds.  
  
"I told her we shouldn't separate! What are we going to do now?" He asked no one in particular.  
  
"Calm down." Mumbled Peyton.  
  
"Calm down? Calm down?! Do you not see him?!" He yelled, angry.  
  
"Please don't yell." Peyton whispered, feeling tears come to her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry, Peyt." He leaned down and hugged her.  
  
Peyton nodded. "Let's just go."  
  
The two got up and began to walk away, fearing the person behind all this madness.

* * *

Lucas and I had been walking for hours. There was no sign of anyone. Atleast not until I said, "I hear footsteps."  
  
We looked around, and didn't see anyone.  
  
Suddenly, we turned in the direction we could have sworn we heard voices coming from.  
  
My eyes widened, and Lucas broke into a grin.

* * *

Haley could barely feel her face. She knew whatever was wrong with it was bad.  
  
Where was Nathan? Would he just leave her?  
  
She sat up, and imidiately lay back down.  
  
"Ouch!" She yelled furiously.  
  
"Haley!" She heard a voice, it sounded like Peyton.  
  
Suddenly she could see. Probably because Peyton had just wiped the blood off of her eyes.  
  
"What happened?" Asked Jake.  
  
"I don't know." She whispered, rubbing her forehead.  
  
"Someone beat you good, Hales." Peyton said, holding her friend.  
  
"I realized." Scoffed Haley.  
  
"Where's Nate?"  
  
That question went un-answered.

* * *

"Keith!" I couldn't help but yell.  
  
"Dan?" Lucas asked.  
  
"We came here to rescue you." Dan said, grinning.  
  
"Where's everyone else?" Keith asked.  
  
Lucas and I looked at each other, then looked back, shrugging. 


	9. The Dream

Hey, enjoy the new chapter. We're reaching our climax! Leave feedback, and ask questions.

* * *

**Switching Lanes  
  
Chapter 9**  
  
Somehow we had all found each other. Haley, Peyton and Jake had just popped up out of no where. Nathan, Dan had told us, had gone with Deb, who had come to rescue us as well. We were terrified. The cops would be coming again, to pick up the bodies of Theresa and Tim. Everything would be okay.  
  
But who was the killer? That was our shared, unanswered question.  
  
Dan's car was suddenly in view, and we found ourselves terrified, walking towards it. Why? We didn't know.  
  
We scrunched ourselves into the backseats of the car. Jake and Peyton snuggled together, and Lucas and I held each other. I felt sorry for Haley. She needed to get to a doctor, not only that, but Nathan was in the other car with Deb.  
  
"Brooke," Lucas mumbled, "I love you." His soothing words calmed my heart, and pretty soon, I was in a deep slumber.  
  
_I lay on the floor, the ground around me seemed to grumble. I sat up, rubbing my head. What had happened?  
  
"You know, I think you know who the killer is." A voice from behind me said. I stood up, and turned around, fear filling my face, as the color drained from it.  
  
I stared back at the exact replica of me, except, she had a confident grin on her face. "Who the hell are you?" I found myself asking.  
  
"You." She replied simply, putting her perfectly manicured hands on her, well, my hips.  
  
"I don't understand." I replied, taking in my surroundings. It was, a forest? Wow. It was where we had been less then 10 minutes ago, to me.  
  
"Brooke. Brooke, Brooke, Brooke. You know who did it. The answer is right in front of you. Who killed Mouth? What about Theresa? I know you know." Her voice sent chills down my spine. Pretty soon, Mouth was walking towards me, just as bloody and battered as he had looked in the bathroom.  
  
"Come on, Brooke. Who killed me?"  
  
Just as I expected, pretty soon, Tim and Theresa followed.  
  
Tears filled my eyes.  
  
"I don't know! Stop! Go away!" I began to sob. "Please, please."  
  
My evil twin proceeded towards me. "Brooke," She grabbed my chin, holding it up, and evil grin lighting up her face, "Kill him, or be killed."  
_  
My eyes sprung open as I felt the sweat running down my face. Lucas, Haley, Peyton and Jake were still asleep.  
  
All of a sudden, the car sprang forward, and I felt my stomach jolt towards the front of the car.  
  
Dan was slumped forward on the steering wheel, and if I didn't do something, we would go down the cliff.  
  
Where the hell was Keith? No time to think, I leaned forward and veered the steering wheel to the right. There was the no way I was going to let us go off the cliff.  
  
Lucas, Jake, and Peyton, now awake, were clutching the seats, as I pulled the car to a stop.  
  
The last thing I saw was Haley's too pale face, before falling into complete darkness. 


	10. When Ends Meet

Fifth story I've updated today! Yay! I haven't updated this since September of last year. Haha, a very long time. This is like my first story, too. Well, it'll be coming to an end. Leave long reviews!

* * *

**Switching Lanes**

**Chapter 10**

I opened my eyes to find myself laying on the ground. Was this another dream? Because if it was, I wanted to wake up now.

No, wait , I could actually feel my arms this time. Good, that was a good sign. Suddenly memories rushed back to me as I remembered the swerving of the car, Dan slumped over in his seat , and Haley's too pale face.

I sat up, looking around. Where was everyone?

"Hello!" I called out to whoever was out there.

"Haley!"

No, okay.

I heard a banging sound. Somewhere. I wasn't quite sure where.

And then it stopped.

What the hell was going on?

Okay, this was way too weird. Like another dream. I started walking, and I found myself on the highway.

The highway beside the cliff that we'd just been on!

I reached the edge of the cliff, and saw Dan's car.

Could there have been people in that car?

I gasped, leaning backwards. Oh my God. Oh my God. Everyone could have died. My best friends, My boyfriend.

I kept walking backwards. Slower and slower.

And then, I wasn't walking anymore. Okay, that sounded stupid. I was lifted off the ground, by someone else.

I screamed but it was pointless. He was way stronger then I was, and there was no one there to save me, so either way, I was screwed.

This guy must have been really really strong, because pretty soon he was running, with me in his arms, kicking and screaming.

And then he dropped me, and himself on the ground.

I looked up, and relief washed over my face. "Lucas!" I jumped into his arms.

"You couldn't see me?" He was panting and sweating.

"No. I didn't know you were so strong."

He smiled. "Neither did I."

"What happened?"

"We crashed the car into some trees, and you, Haley, and Dan were passed out , so we started looking for help. And then we all just started getting tired one by one, and I guess we all passed out ourselves."

"Where's Keith?"

"I don't know."

"How did I end up in the forest?"

"Once again, I don't know."

"This is so weird."

"Tell me about it."

"Why were you running?"

"What?"

"When you had me in your arms. Why were you running?"

Lucas looked at me, genuinely scared. "I felt someone watching me."

We were both quiet.

I heard footsteps, and I looked up, but relief washed over me as I saw Peyton and Jake.

Lucas and I stood up, and I enveloped Peyton in a hug.

"We think we know what happened." Peyton tells us.

"We think we were drugged." Jake continues.

"What? No way." There's no way we could have been drugged and noticed.

"Right, so all of us, including Dan, just suddenly got tired and collapsed." Goldilocks had a point.

"Okay, well who would do that?"

"I don't know, Brooke. Maybe the person that's been trying to kill us all. Attempted to drown you, and killed Mouth, Theresa, Tim, and Helen." Blondie 2 , Davis 0

"Yeah, so you've got a point." "Does anyone know where Haley is?" Lucas spoke up.

"Nope."

"Damn, this sucks."

"No kidding."

"I know where Haley is." We heard a voice from behind us, and we all turned. "See, here's the thing. I've been killing you off slowly, and your small group has lasted. And that's pissing me off. So, now that we're all here, why don't I explain something to you?"


	11. The People Behind Our Fear

Hey, another update. I couldn't just leave you hanging like that ! So, we're going to find out who it is! Yes! Anyway, here are last chapter's reviews. Remember, if you leave even a somewhat interesting review, I'll post the answer, so leave reviews! 

**Mony19**: We're about to find out !

**Kayla**: I won't leave you hanging on who it is anymore. It's time you knew. Hah.

**Update ASAP**: Hehe, nice name.

**Chasity03**: Thank you!

**Lovin it** : Okay, fine, I'll update.

**Brucasfanatic101**: Who do you think it is? I know, I'm sorry for not updating forever.

**Ali21**: Who doesn't love suspense?

**Christine**: Hopefully this chapter pleases you, I think everyone will be kind of shocked as to who it is.

* * *

**Switching Lanes**

**Chapter 11**

What? This person couldn't be the killer. No way.

"Wait for me." We heard another voice. Whoa, things were getting weirder and weirder.

"Don't start without me." He grinned, standing next to the other person.

Wait a second. Things were way to confusing. There was just no way. Some insane person we didn't know, maybe. But Dan and Keith?

First , the last time they'd worked together on anything , was when Dan bought Keith's auto shop. And that didn't last very long.

"No way," Lucas looked more hurt then anything, "Keith?"

We'd all been shocked to learn about Dan initially, but Keith too? Keith was anti-Dan, the good guy.

"Sorry, Luke, things just never work out the way I planned them too." He shrugged.

"Okay, let's tell the story from out point of view." Dan chuckled , looking at our surprised faces.

"Why don't you, Danny Boy?"

"My pleasure, Older Brother. It started when everything in our lives began going wrong. Deb divorced me, Karen turned down Keith's proposal. That kind of stuff. We started talking to each other more, and indulging in each other's problems. That's when we came up with the idea. Revenge."

"But what'd we ever do to you?" I spat out angrily.

"Oh Brooke , it's not what you did. More like your parents."

"Our parents?" Jake made a face.

Keith laughed. "Jake, what could be the worst thing to happen to a parent?"

"To lose their children." Peyton nodded, letting a few tears fall from her eyes.

No, P. Sawyer, Be strong. I was silently begging she would be strong, so I wouldn't have to be anymore.

"Everyone that's been killed? Their parents have done something to make our lives worse then before. Except for Helen. She was just bad timing."

"Everything clear?" Dan clapped his hands together.

"Crystal." I mumbled.

"Where's Nathan's girl?" Dan asked Keith , and we all looked up. Could Haley still be alive?

"She hasn't shown up yet." Keith shrugged his shoulders.

"Wait." Dan rolled his eyes as Jake raised his hands.

"What do you want?"

"How did you pull off everything you did?"

"What are you talking about?

"Pulling Brooke underneath the water, Getting us all to fall asleep.." Jake trailed off.

"Brooke's incident was the most fun of them all. You don't know this , but Keith's an amazing swimmer. Can hold his breath for over four minutes. We had him get in right before Brooke was thrown in , and by the time she'd been pulled out , Keith swam as fast as he could back to the opposite dock , and while everyone was fussing over Brooke, he disappeared into the woods. You to fall asleep? We let something off in the car right before you got in. We also put nose plugs in. Me slumped over the wheel, Brooke? Simply my good acting." He laughed again , clamping a hand over his brother's shoulder.

Suddenly everything fit together. I could think of things that all the parents of the people that had been murdered had done. Mouth's parents hadn't purchased a car from Dan, and instead had gone to his rival , and spread the word of how much better that company was, causing Dan to lose clients. Theresa's parents had given Keith a car to fix , and when something had gone wrong, they blamed his fixing , and he had been sentenced to give them sixty thousand dollars for damage to Theresa while driving. Tim's parents had been suck up's to Dan, but had also been gossipers, spreading the news of Karen's pregnancy around town.

And even us. Our parents had done stuff to give them reason too. Nothing major, but , that was the point. Revenge on anyone that had caused anything to go wrong. Deb had divorced Dan. Karen had not accepted Keith's proposal. Peyton's dad had told some friends about Nathan's bad behavior, which had gotten around to Whitey, who in turn, suspended Nathan for two weeks. Haley's parents had allowed Nathan and Haley to get married. Jake's dad had married Jake's mom, who was one of Keith's crushes in high school besides Karen. And me, My dad owned the other best Car Dealership in Tree Hill, Davis Automobiles.

But their reasons were stupid.

"Guys!" Oh shit. We all heard a voice from behind us , and everyone turned.

It was Haley. She looked kind of weak , but she had a smile on her face. She was walking towards us, waving her arms up in the air.

"Run!" I shouted , and soon, Lucas, Peyton, and Jake were yelling too.

But she wasn't fast enough. Keith grabbed her , pulling her towards us.

"What's going on?" She asked me as she got closer.

"Short version. Dan and Keith want revenge against our parents , so they're killing us."

"That makes no sense."

"Yeah, we know." Lucas muttered, looking around.

"So how are you going to do it? Just gun us down, or whatever? Find a way soon, because it's getting colder." There was the Peyton I knew. Full on attitude.

"We haven't decided yet."

"But we're thinking of tying you all to trees directly across from each other, so you can see each other die."

I laughed bitterly. "Wouldn't that be fun?"

"For us." Keith laughed.


	12. He Was Always The Brave One

Wow, this story is probably almost over! It's kind of strange, but that's okay. Not much else to say, besides enjoy the chapter and please reviews. Here are Chapter 11's reviews: 

**Christine**: Thanks, here it is.

**Chasity03**: Dan and Keith seem to be twisted like that. Lucas and Nathan have in some form of way, caused them pain, and so they're angry. If they get away with it , I'm sure that'll realize their decisions weren't very good ones. Thanks so much!

**Brucasfanatic101**: Hehe, Dan and Keith have a lot of pent up anger.. I was originally going to make it Deb, because she's been pretty scary on the show, but decided the two brothers would be way creepier…

**Jade**: Thank you!

* * *

**Switching Lanes**

**Chapter 12**

"I cannot believe I didn't run when you told me to." Haley was grumbling this to me, as we sat next to each other, tied to a tree.

"There really isn't anything we can do anymore, Hales." I guess I was irritated. Not necessarily at her, just at the fact that Dan and Keith would be so sick as to bring us all down, including their own flesh and blood.

We'd been tied to trees for the past half hour. Peyton on one, Haley and I on another, and Jake and Lucas on the last. I have to say, I felt horrible for Peyton. She was all by herself with no one to talk to.

"So you're really going through with the whole, 'tying us all to trees, so we can watch each other die', thing?" Jake was a rock , and he wouldn't break. His eyes dug deep into Dan's.

"Pretty much, yeah."

"Great , can't wait."

"Well, then maybe you should go first." Keith chuckled at Jake.

"Fine by me."

"Jake, stop!" Peyton's eyes were tearing up, as she watched the man she had such strong feelings for proclaim his will to die.

"No, Peyt. Let them kill me." We all watched intently, as Lucas was pulled from the tree that he shared with Jake, and shoved and tied on to another one.

"Oh my god." I hadn't expected any of us to actually be killed in front of each other. I wanted to close my eyes so badly, but I just couldn't. It was like a freaky horror movie, except I was apart of it.

We were all silently sobbing now, with the exception of Jake, who was slightly smiling.  
I just couldn't understand how Jake could be so nonchalant about what was about to happen.

He had a family. Little Jenny would grow up as an orphan, never truly understanding why her mother had never cared to show up, or why her father had allowed himself to be murdered. His parents would feel a large amount of guilt, along with their sadness. Their only son would be killed on their account.

I'd grown up with Jake. I'd known him since I was four years old, and he'd moved to Tree Hill with his parents. Jake was cute , and an all-around good guy. He constantly offered good advice to other children in need, and made friends quickly. His parents had regretfully said good-bye to him daily, when they dropped him off, giving him a larger hug every day, while mine had left it to the latest nanny.

Elementary school with Jake had been a great experience. He was outgoing, and fun to hang around. We'd make jokes, and race each other to the swings. I was the smallest girl in our class, and he'd constantly tease me about it jokingly.

Jake had been my best guy friend all through middle school. I'd liked him since the first day of sixth grade. But that had soon died out , when we became as close as we were. He'd liked Peyton, but my curly-haired best friend had liked Nathan way too much to notice. I'd linked arms with him when I walked, and we'd share dirty jokes. During our seventh grade trip to Camp, while we'd played Texas Holdem with the rest of our class, and our cool P.E teacher, we'd sung songs, and laughed with just each other.

That had died out on my fourteenth birthday, when I'd become rebellious. He hadn't liked that in me, and I hadn't liked his new girlfriend, Nikki. She was older, and so full of herself. We'd drifted apart , only speaking to each other when it was absolutely necessary. He'd become this big jock, and I'd become a slut. Who knew we'd be at this point today?

"Jake, please don't be proud. Don't let him do this." I begged him, as he stood there, a smirk on his face.

"Hey, Brooke. Remember what I told you that day when we got locked in that closet in 8th grade?" His eyes sparkled with joy as he remembered the moment.

I nodded. One day, Jake and I had gotten stuck in a storage closet while we were in the eighth grade. I had been completely terrified. Shaking, and all. After all, I was afraid of the dark, and not to mention small places. Jake had rubbed my back, trying to comfort me. 'Brooke,' He had said, 'You should know that it's going to take a little more then a bit of darkness to hurt you, especially when you know someone's watching your back.'

"I don't get what you mean, Jake!" I yelled to him, watching as Dan began advancing towards him, a shiny red and silver ax in his hand.

"No, but you will."

Lucas couldn't help it. In spite of himself, he began to laugh.

"What are you laughing at , Lucas Scott?" Jake looked towards him.

"You said that to me when I first met you.."

"Yep, and you ended up getting what I meant , didn't you?"

"He's right , Brooke. I did."

I was so confused. And apparently so was Dan. He shook it off, though. He looked at Jake, the innocent life he was about to take.

I could almost swear I caught a look of regret as he lifted the ax. Jake was a strong boy. He didn't even flinch as he saw it rise.

"Any last words, Jake?" His grin appeared just as soon as it had disappeared just seconds ago.

"Yes." Jake nodded towards me, a smirk on his face.

"Well, get on with it. I don't have all day."

Jake leaned in closer to him , his smile getting bigger. "You missed someone."

Dan leaned back , looking somewhat confused. Our expressions probably mirrored his. What was Jake talking about?

But Dan didn't see the shovel that hit him across the head, even as he hit the ground.


	13. The Hero Could Never Let Us Down

Haha, I left you with yet another cliffhanger. Don't ya just want to kill me? hehe.. Okay, leave reviews. Here's the last chapter, so it's your last chance. I don't know. I don't think I wrote this story to it's very best potential, which is why I gave up. Sorry. Ah well, you have more scary stories from me to look forward to. I Never, my newest, may not seem scary yet, but it could get deadly.

* * *

**Switching Lanes**

**Chapter 13: The Hero Could Never Let Us Down**

Nathan stood behind his father with a satisfied smirk on his face. "Wow, you don't know how long I've been waiting to do that."

Our hero stood tall with the now bloody shovel in his hand. He dropped it to the ground, and began untying Jake, who grinned.

"What'd I tell you, Brooke?"

Suddenly it all made sense. Jake had seen Nathan. Jake knew that Nathan would come to his rescue, and we'd all simply assumed he'd actually wanted to die.

I couldn't help but smile as I watched Nathan move over to Peyton's tree, and untie her. My smile fell from my face almost instantly after. "What about Keith?"

"I swear that guy is deaf. I hit him a while before, when he went to take a piss."

Lucas winced. "Is he dead?"

"Luke, don't feel sorry for that asshole." Jake shook his head, helping untie Lucas.

They finally reached Haley and me, and we all began our way towards the main road.

"I can't believe you saved us, Nathan," Haley held his hand as we walked, "Where were you?"

"In the trunk of my dad's car. I was there when you guys were in the car, and I was pounding on the trunk. I guess you guys couldn't hear me."

"I knew I heard something." I shook my head, remembering the banging sound I'd heard.

"It doesn't matter anymore. All that matters is that we're all okay." Jake wrapped his arm around Peyton.

"But what about Mouth, Tim, and Theresa? They won't be okay."

I bit my lip to fight back tears. It was true. Theresa, Tim, and Mouth wouldn't be okay. "Oh God, this is just so horrible." I managed through my tears, and I could feel Lucas kiss my head comfortingly.

"Everything's going to be okay." He soothed.

"Not really," Haley mused, "I mean, Dan isn't dead, and we're not sure about Keith. They probably have the car keys, and to make matters worse, we're in the middle of no where."

"Good point." Jake sighed.

I sucked in my breath. "No, we have to stay positive, and together. Everything bad that's happened has happened when we were all separated. We all have to watch each other's back, and we all have to make sure that no matter what, everyone stays safe."

"I agree with Brooke." Peyton spoke up.

Haley nodded. "Me too."

Jake, Nathan, and Lucas all agreed as well. So, maybe things were looking up.

In what seemed to be a panicked hurry, we all looked around, stopping ever few minutes to make sure everyone was still there.

When I thought about it, I really had a lot to lose. All my friends, and of course Lucas. My Lucas. It sounded so great to finally say those words. As I thought of this, I made sure my hand gripped Lucas's a little tighter. He squeezed in response, and I smiled up at him.

We had been walking, searching for road somewhere, anywhere, for hours. We were stuck, and honestly, so hungry. We felt as if we were near death, each of us. It was apparent.

Soon, our footsteps became more forced, and our breathing was more heavy. We'd just about given up when we heard a car.

Somewhere, there was a car. Once again, we all stood up straighter, looking for the sound, hoping it was someone that could help us, and not Dan or Keith.

The car stopped, and we all gasped. It had to be Dan and Keith! No one else knew we were there, did they?

But there was something different about these footsteps, though. They sounded feminine, and there was definitely only one pair.

"Nathan!" A panicked voice yelled, and Nathan's eyes widened. It was his mother.

"Mom!" He yelled back, "We're over here!"

I'd never seen a short, thin blonde woman look more like a savior then Deb Scott did right then. She wrapped her arms around Nathan's neck, and then looked around to everyone there.

"I found out about Dan's plan against everyone, and I drove here as soon as I could. Are you all okay?"

"We're fine, Mom. I think, we just all need to go home."

"Right. Well, come on everyone. My car is over here."

I don't think any of us had every been so relieved, walking with Deb towards her car. We all piled in to her mini-van. Nathan was in the front seat, Lucas, Peyton, and I were in the back, and Jake, Peyton, and Haley were in the very back.

We began driving down the road, away from the hell that had been our camp. Away from Dan and Keith, and away from any bed memories.

I leaned my head on Lucas's shoulder, while looking forward, watching Deb as she drove. I inhaled sharply as she smirked in what looked like an evil way, lifting a cell phone to her ear, and dialing a number.

"Honey? Yes, Darling. I got them."


End file.
